


the little black notebook

by 93VISUAL



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Depressed Min Yoongi | Suga, If you only read one work by me, Implied/Referenced Suicide, K-pop References, Min Yoongi | Suga Is Bad at Feelings, Music, My First AO3 Post, Other, Producer Min Yoongi | Suga, Sad Ending, Sad with a Happy Ending, Underground Rapper Min Yoongi | Suga, With A Twist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-18 22:46:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12397809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/93VISUAL/pseuds/93VISUAL
Summary: in which you're min yoongi's muse, sad days come but there can still be positivity..a one shot





	the little black notebook

Have you ever noticed that one person who you always see but rarely interact with? Someone whose knacks you've become accustomed to and you notice things that people who don't usually pay attention to wouldn't. You'd both have mutual friends in common, say a casually awkward "hey" at parties, but rarely anything more than that. Now, this was something that 21-year-old Y/N is dealing with. It isn't bad, per say, she always wondered who this person really was but never had the courage or the time to really spark a conversation with him.

"Him" is known by the name of Min Yoongi. Y/N and Yoongi have known each other for years, since around sophomore year of high school when Yoongi was the center of attention, being the new super cute exchange student. They'd always had separate paths to follow but Yoongi had been a music student since freshman year of college, and an incredibly talented one at that. His music gets played on the school-wide radio station and his close friends love him dearly, and something that Y/N had always noticed was this little black notebook and blue ballpoint pen that Yoongi always carried around with him. Y/N was always curious and enamored to know what was in it, what special purpose it held within it's covers to the owner of it.

Y/N listened to the school-wide radio, as did everyone, it was uncommon if you didn't. It featured student creations more often than not to show school pride and actually played good music that college kids are interested in. Y/N had heard Yoongi's original songs play before. He was known school wide although he was a tad shy. Y/N admired his passion and lyrics and the melody of his voice. It was deep and raspy and rose and fell exactly when it should.. it was really comforting to listen to. Y/N had wondered how and when she'd ever talk to Yoongi.

They didn't really share any of the same classes and only saw glances of each other, but they always got caught staring at each other every so often. Y/N also pondered why it was only her.

This seemingly cliche relationship, love story if you can call it that, continued on throughout the college year until news spread over the school like wildfire. The school radio had been postponed, people were sad and grieving and Y/N had eventually seen that a student passed away by a graphic suicide. When Y/N found out that it was Yoongi, she was absolutely devastated. She couldn't hold back tears and regretted never really talking to him, sending Y/N into a grieving and depressive state. Since they had never really talked or had a super close friendship with him, but she was still devastated because she was so used to having him in this little, unbeknownst to her, important part of her days. And now she wondered why he was... gone. A couple days later, people were still mourning, understandably. Everyone had heard his music and what he wanted to say, at the least known his name. Y/N even had his soundcloud, as did many many others. So when a little box came upon her dorm doorstep on a Tuesday evening, she had no idea what was inside.

When she opened the box to find  _the_ little black notebook, for the nth time that week she couldn't stop the tears from falling. Y/N pondered, "Why me? I barely talked to him- what was I to him? Are there more? Am I the only one?" and these thoughts kept going through her head as she inspected the notebook when a little note fell out. 

It read:

"Y/N,

If you have gotten this, well, then I've gone happily. Music was my everything, and I wanted to make people happy with it so they wouldn't feel like I always did but would hide behind a mask. So whenever I'd see your positive reactions to my music it had been making my mission complete. Life had just gotten too hard and too far ahead for me to keep up with, so thank you for making what I had been hoping for come to life. Thanks for being my muse, Y/N.

\- Yoongi"

To say Y/N was in shock is an understatement. She carefully set the note down and looked through the book. Low and behold there were all of Yoongi's chickenscratch handwritten lyrics and little doodles filling the notebook from cover to cover. Some had dates of significance and other tiny notes. It was a very personal thing to have obtained from someone like him and to have Y/N be the reason behind some of it was not easy to take in. \

Y/N started to read some of the notebook everyday after she had gotten it. She started to talk to Yoongi's friends when they asked, and she'd ask about him and shared what she'd gotten. Little did she know that they would become 6 of her best friends even after college, and she knew that if Yoongi were still here, that the two of them would be _inseparable._

Let this leave a message for you here: don't be afraid to take chances. You never know how well someone or something could affect your life and how you can affect their life too. Be spontaneous. Be happy with what you want to do, and stay here. 

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you guys enjoyed my first ever post on AO3! 
> 
> if you want to follow me on twitter it's @93VlSUAL (the I is a lowercase L)
> 
> thank you for reading! 
> 
> -T


End file.
